ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Ep 25 - The Host Club Declares Dissolution!
The Host Club Declares Dissolution! is the 25th and penultimate episode of the anime series. The annual Ouran Fair is underway and the Host Club is ready for two days of multiple costume changes, a parade that has them riding in an authentic 18th century French carriage and other exciting events that will demonstrate their leadership skills and talent for upward mobility. One of their salon visitors is a mysterious young woman who watches the Host Club activities and hosts through a pair of golden opera glasses. She's revealed to be Lady Éclair Tonnerre, from the wealthy and influential Tonnerre family of France. Shizue Suoh, Tamaki's grandmother, makes an appearance and insists that Tamaki be Lady Eclair's escort for the duration of the fair. Revelations surrounding the haughty girl continue to unfold as Tamaki's future plans and their resulting impact on the Host Club become all too clear. Chapter Summary The Ouran campus is bustling with workers being directed by students as the annual Ouran Fair commences. Haruhi and Kyoya stand together with Haruhi asking about the major construction and elaborate plans being executed. Kyoya explains that at Ouran the focus is on demonstrating one's readiness for a life of power and wealth, not arts and crafts. Hikaru and Mori pull up in a beautiful horse-drawn carriage bearing Honey and Tamaki, who invites them to rehearse for the Ouran Fair parade. As they all ride togehter, Haruhi is dour as the clock tower bell signals Opening Day of the annual event. Tamaki says to her, "Let's make this fair the best one yet," his enthusiasm being contagious and drawing from her a smile. Scene skip to the Central Salon where the Host Club is open to the general public. The hosts are seen being charming, serving refreshments and displaying their various skills. A Host Club regular gushes to her mother about the wonderful club, but the woman is skeptical of its intent. Tamaki appears to woo the lady's heart and, in short order, she's as fanatical as her daughter about the club's merit. Honey and Mori are sweet, Hikaru and Kaoru are heart-rending, and Kyoya demonstrates his savvy as the club's director. Haruhi comments that their set up is extravagant, even for them, but Tamaki says "happiness is above any price tag." Kyoya disagrees and says they have, indeed, overshot the budget much to Tamaki's chagrin. As the trio banters, someone is watching through purple-colored lenses. That someone is is an an elegant young woman who is approached by Haruhi , who is thought of as just another boy. Chairman Suoh enters the salon and Tamaki greets him as "Father," which the dapper man says is too formal a term and insists that his son call him "Chairman." As the blond spies on his father from an overhanging chandelier, Yuzuru compliments Kyoya's management skills, though Kyoya insists that it's Tamaki's vision that keeps the club alive. Haruhi's presence is requested and as the two sit together, Tamaki falls to the floor but remains vigilant to their conversation. Chairman Suoh is taken with the honor student, giving "him" a rose and asking to be called, "Uncle," a familiarity that rocks Tamaki's world as Haruhi ponders the similar natures of father and son. Just then, a resounding smack is heard and everyone sees Yoshio Ootori slapping Kyoya, knocking off his spectacles and saying he's an embarrassment to his family. As the man approaches Yuzuru, the Suoh elder gently reprimands his action considering how exceptional a son Kyoya truly is. Yoshio remains stone-faced and Yuzuru goes on to say that he's aware of the man's troubles, but hopes he isn't taking his frustration out on Kyoya. Tamaki is especially worried for his friend and Haruhi asks if Mr. Ootori is angry about Kyoya's involvement in the Host Club; Kyoya dismisses them both, tossing off that he expected such a reaction. As Tamaki considers the implications of what has just occurred, Yuzuru reminds his son that actions have consequences and, as the blond is seen gazing at Haruhi, Yuzuru tells Tamaki that he needs to consider his future in a realistic manner. The salon doors open and an elderly woman in a kimono enters; it's Shizue Suoh, Tamaki's grandmother. Haruhi thinks it's sweet until Honey says, "I hate that woman." The Suoh matriarch passes by her grandson and coldly calls him "filthy child" before requesting Lady Éclair, who turns out to be the young woman with the opera glasses. Tamaki is ordered to be Éclair's escort for the remainder of the fair and they leave everyone behind. As the twins speculate on the stranger, Renge steps in and informs them that Éclair Tonnerre is the youngest daughter of the powerhouse Tonnerre family, whose Grand Tonnerre Group is buying up Japanese businesses en masse. Scene skip to a gondola with Tamaki and Éclair floating down a man-made stream observing the Art Club students' works. Éclair finds them amateurish and doesn't hesitate to say so before asking Tamaki to play the piano for her. As the couple enters the Music Room and Tamaki begins playing, we see a still-shot of Éclair with an unknown woman who sits by a window. Haruhi, who has been hesitating by the door, finally enters and berates Tamaki for not being with his club. Éclair says Tamaki belongs to her for the time being and directly asks if Haruhi is jealous, thrilling Tamaki with the very thought and waking up the Frenchwoman to the fact that Haruhi is female. After Haruhi denies being jealous and leaves, Éclair redirects Tamaki with seductive behavior she calls "the real thing." Screen skip back to the salon where Haruhi explains that Tamaki is in Music Room #3 entertaining Lady Éclair. The twins state that she sounds jealous; Honey and Mori agree. Kyoya states that Tamaki is obeying his grandmother which leads Haruhi to ask about the woman's icy behavior and Kaoru to divulge Tamaki's illegitimate background. A flashback shows that, twenty years prior, the Suoh patriarch died and Yuzuru was rushed into a marriage with a woman of his mother's choosing in order for there to be a living Suoh leader. A few years later, Yuzuru meets Anne-Sophie de Grantaine during a business trip to Paris; they fall in love, Anne-Sophie becomes his lover, and then gives birth to Tamaki. Yuzuru tells his mother he's divorcing his wife to marry Anne-Sophie, but she objects and so, Anne-Sophie remains in France where she raises Tamaki until he's fourteen. When Anne-Sophie's health and family business begin to fail, Shizue uses this to her advantage and offers her financial security if she relinquishes Tamaki into her custody forever. Though it is Tamaki who actually makes the decision to go to Japan rather than push such a dificult choice on his mother, Anne-Sophie is devastated by it, nonetheless, and goes into hiding. The loss of a mother especially affects Haruhi, but she's comforted by Kyoya's reassurance that the hardships Tamaki endured as a child have molded him into the good-hearted person he is today. As they all share a moment of companionship and re-dedication to Tamaki and the Host Club he so loves, the doors of the salon open and Tamaki enters with Éclair. With a serious face and attitude, Tamaki tells them that Éclair and he are officially engaged and that, following the fair, the Host Club is dissolved. The episode concludes in silence but for Haruhi's sudden inhalation of breath and her large brown eyes growing wide with a multitude of emotions. Gallery inthesalon.jpg|Preparing for the festival. 18cfrench.jpg|A genuine 18th-century French carriage...really? openingdance.jpg|The Ouran Fair begins. ritsuadmired.jpg|Kasanoda enjoying the day. Notable Quotes Character Appearances *Kaoru Hitachiin *Hikaru Hitachiin *Haruhi Fujioka *Kyoya Ootori *Momoka Kurakano *Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka *Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Tamaki Suoh *Kazukiyo Soga *Kanako Kasugazaki *Ritsu Kasanoda *Tetsuya Sendo *Éclair Tonnerre *Yuzuru Suoh *Yoshio Ootori *Shizue Suoh *Renge Houshakuji *Anne-Sophie de Grantaine Category:Anime Episodes